Hell - Desolation
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough You will begin in a room with something like a generator in the middle. Don't let your guard (nor CAR) down, because you will meet 3 more light Araknids immediately. If you went to the other side of the room, you would see a door with smoke around it; naturally, you can't pass. While you're here, you can practice your agility by climbing on the generator - it's even possible to climb on one of those pipes hanging from the walls. Now choose the only way out. CAR is very useful in this situation - the three medium Araknids have no space to jump, and your CAR can ricochet very nicely. You should be done after 5-6 shots. Enter the room with an energy beam and you will see a door on the right. Go to your left, where you'll find a dead scientist with a CAR and a CAR clip. Then shoot at the beam, and a short dialogue will commence: Now continue and go through the only door here. It's a lift, and once you're up, you will face two medium Araknids. Incinerate one, and you can take a chunk of HP from the one further from you with your CAR (it will become aggressive if you shoot, so ready your Vulcan). After that, take the Health and Energy pickups there. Walk to your left, near the brown gas, and Aida will inform: So, what's the way? Take out your CAR and head to the other side of the walkway, near a broken ventilator. Crouch and you will get through. Alternatively, you can dodge the wall near the ventilator so you would dodge into it - this will make you etherealize though the ventilator. In it, you will find some light Araknids (what else did you expect? ;) ). The path to the left is blocked, so you will have to go to the right (and Araknids come from there, too). After a short while, you will say: This is when you will be hoarded by light Araknids. As long as you have your CAR, though, you're safe. You will soon come to a place with a window. To the right you will see Sanctuary-styled ventilation controls. Use them and watch the gas being collected (don't worry, they're not flowing your way). Aida will say one of these lines: Now there is no use to continue, so turn back. Crouch back out (or jump on the ventilator and etherealize again). Go past the plasma (but don't touch it, it still burns). You might think that you can dodge to the energy beam below from there. That's true, but don't try it, you know how energy beams affect humans :). So instead, continue round the walkway. You will see two green pods, one attached to the wall and the other on the floor. A scientist will run through the door, just to get killed by the Araknid pods: Notice that one pod is still closed. Use your CAR's primary fire (shoot a single bullet) and the pod will harmlessly explode. Go through the door that the scientist came through. There are two medium Araknids inside - use your Flamethrower and the door (medium Araknids are too big to get though) for your advantage. After you clear the area, blast the pod on the crate there, and take the napalm canister. Continue round a corner and another one to find a dead scientist with a shotgun. Take it and carefully go through the door here. The storage room is full of pods - shoot them all with CAR's primary (bigger pods might require more than one shot). After you deal with all of them, take everything in the room - two health pickups, two energy pickups, two CAR clips, Shotgun, 8x2 Shotgun shells, and, strangely, a useless Dispersion Pistol. Now go out, carefully round another corner, and notice a rather hidden Araknid pod. Shoot it and continue to a place with fire coming from a pipe. There will be a medium Araknid and a few small ones on the other side. Also notice a pod sticking to the ceiling. After you clear the area, walk past the fire (stay close to the left and you won't even have to crouch). Continue and shoot thee more pods and fight one more medium Araknid and light Araknid. You will then see a door. Now you will have a light Araknid overflow. use your CAR and doors for your gain - when it opens, shoot. Don't worry, the scientist here is already dead, you might as well gib it. Be calm for a while, there are loads of them, so it takes some time. After there are no more Araknids coming through the door, cautiously go through and destroy three pods on the left side (one in on the ceiling) and one to your right. Go right, take a CAR clip and shoot the pod in the distance. Then go to the door (under which you can see a BSP hole) and through the door. Take the Energy Pickup, two CAR clips and, if you want, a yet another useless Dispersion Pistol. This is one of the hardest rooms in the level. Climb up the ledge and you will be in a room full of pods. Use your CAR's primary to blast them all and alternative to kill the small Araknids. There is one medium Araknid, make sure you kill it before it jumps on you. You will also see a lot of medium Araknids on the walkway above you. You can try to ricochet your CAR or use the Grenade Launcher on them. When you go into the room, a short conversation will start: Don't go to the other ledge before you kill all the medium Araknids with you CAR and GL (you should notice a door to the right - it's a good spot to plant a Toxic field). CAR is very useful when Araknids stand just above you. After clearing the whole area, go to the crates under the ledge and you will find a CAR clip, 8 shotgun shells and a grenade pack. If you're wondering, you can climb all the way to the generator here, and you won't die if you touch it - you will get stuck, though. Now climb the ledge, kill the pod just in front (Dispersion Pistol works just as well when no Araknids are around), go to the other side than the door and, if you need it, take the Shotgun and 8 more shells. Take out tour Shotgun and go though the door. You will see thee medium Araknids in a room very similar to the second one in this level, with the plasma beam. Take out your Flamethrower to kill the fourth Araknid that is on the other side of the beam and take out your Dispersion Pistol. To the left you will see two pods guarding an Energy Pickup, a Shotgun, a pack of Frag Grenades and a can of napalm. To the right there are a lot more pods, so use your CAR's alt fire to clear them out (if you wait long enough, they will burst and a stream of light Araknids will come out). Take two health pickups, a CAR clip and 8 shotgun shells here. No go through the door with your Shotgun and incinerate the medium Araknid there, along with two light Araknids. After that, you will say: You will see the source of the radiation soon enough. After the interesting summary of Dalton, go past the dead Kai and through another door there. It leads to an elevator, similar to the one you saw in the beginning. While waiting till early next week, you can practice your mantling skills. Once you're up at the top, the level ends. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * Some of the level designers for the maps of this level had arachnophobia, as you can't see a single Araknid when you open the maps in UnrealEd. All of the enemies are spawned, so they aren't visible in the level editor. Gallery (7) Elysium Desolation - Unreal II External links and references See also